Catch Me -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. Catch Me By A-Xiah.


Title: Catch Me

Rate: T

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and other.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu

Warning: OOC. Gaje. Boys Love. Typo. Alur berantakan.

.

.

Tadinya Jaejoong ingin memukul batang pohon terbesar yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolahnya, jika tidak ingat waktu yang akan terbuang sia-sia karena kebodohan yang ia buat. Sekilas ia melirik kaki berbalut sepatu sekolahnya, sontak membuatnya menggeleng. Ini juga tidak boleh digunakan, pikirnya. Lelaki manis itu sudah menahan diri mati-matian selama hampir tiga bulan demi pemulihan kaki dan tangannya untuk bergerak secara normal. Yaaah, meski ada beberapa hal yang tak mungkin lagi dilakukan.

Merasa tak ada pilihan lain untuk mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya, Jaejoong mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam bungkus rokok yang ia simpan di saku jas sekolahnya. Tak lupa ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang mengawasinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah kabur tepat sesaat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Bukan tidak mungkin pihak keamanan sekolah akan mengejarnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi.

Perlahan Jaejoong membakar rokoknya dengan pemantik yang tidak pernah absen dibawanya. Menyelipkan batang nikotin itu di sela bibir semerah cerinya, menghisapnya kuat, berharap asapnya dapat menggantikan sesak di rongga dadanya. Tapi, sepertinya masih belum cukup.

Menghindar itu melelahkan. Bahkan sangat melelahkan bagi Kim Jaejoong meski ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi, mungkin karena terbiasa itulah ia ingin segera mengakhirinya. Lantas, kenapa harus menghindar dan tidak mencoba menghadapinya? Tidak, tidak semudah itu bagi Jaejoong. Apalagi, alasan ia menghindar sampai saat ini ada di sini, di sekolah ini, di atap yang sama dengannya.

"Kau bolos?"

Batang rokok itu tiba-tiba terlepas dari bibirnya. Diambil paksa oleh seorang lelaki yang datang menghampirinya. Jaejoong menatap lelaki yang tengah menghisap rokok miliknya lantas terbatuk begitu hisapan pertama. Sontak ia tersenyum remeh.

Dasar bocah, pikirnya.

Merasa halaman belakang sekolah bukan lagi menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan saat ini—tentu saja karena ada pengganggu—Jaejoong memutuskan pergi dari sana. Mengenai lelaki tadi, ia tidak peduli. Bukan salahnya jika lelaki itu mengikutinya membolos dan mencoba rokoknya sampai terbatuk seperti itu.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Lelaki itu mengejarnya, bergerak cepat hingga kini berada tepat di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Menyingkirlah.", Jaejoong melipat tangannya di dada, berkata pada lelaki di hadapannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tapi aku ada."

Lagi, Jaejoong tersenyum miring, "Benarkah? Aku bahkan sudah keluar kelas sebelum kau memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Urusan apa yang kau maksud, murid baru?"

"Namaku Jung Yunho.", ucap lelaki itu seraya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Apa itu cukup?"

"Lebih dari cukup. Aku bisa melihatnya dari _name tag_ seragammu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku, Kim Jaejoong." senyum di wajah Yunho hilang, raut wajahnya seketika berubah serius.

Melihat perubahan tiba-tiba itu, Jaejoong tertawa, "Aku? Mengenalmu?", tapi itu hanya sesaat dan ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan lelaki di hadapannya; memasang tampang serius, "Aku tidak mengenal pecundang sepertimu.", bukan tanpa alasan Jaejoong menyebutnya seperti itu, merokok saja tidak bisa. Ya, kan?

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Pecundang. Kau itu pecundang. Apa kau tidak dengar?"

"Tarik kata-katamu atau aku akan—"

"Pecundang sepertimu, apa yang—"

CUP

Mata Jaejoong yang sudah besar semakin membesar, mendapati perlakuan Yunho terhadapnya. Yunho menciumnya! Menyesap kedua belah bibirnya dengan kuat dan dalam. Demi Tuhan! Apa maksud laki-laki ini? Menciumnya tiba-tiba tanpa melihat situasi. Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

SRAK

Jaejoong berhasil mendorong Yunho setelah tersadar dari keterpakuannya—atau selesai menikmati? Rongga dadanya naik turun karena mencoba mengisi lebih banyak oksigen ke paru-parunya. Matanya menatap tajam Yunho yang tengah menjilat bibirnya sendiri seolah menikmati sisa-sisa ciuman mereka.

"Lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan."

Apa? Jadi Yunho pernah membayangkan untuk menciumnya? Atau sering?

"Brengsek kau."

"Aku memang pecundang yang brengsek, itu yang kau ketahui di masa lalu. Tapi tolong dengar dulu penjelasanku."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.", Jaejoong menoleh, tak ingin menatap mata musang itu lagi. hatinya tidak siap untuk kembali membuka memori lama.

"Tapi.."

"Dengar, Yunho-ssi!", kembali ia menatap Yunho, "Karena aku sudah cukup baik hati untuk tidak memanggilmu pecundang, kumohon berhenti menggangguku. Kesempatan untukmu sudah tak ada!", Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, mencoba menahan emosi, "Kau sendiri yang membuangnya."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Kali ini kau tunggulah aku."

"Apa? Kau mau melakukannya? Kau bahkan lari, Jung!"

"Aku tidak lari!"

"HEI, KALIAN! INI MASIH JAM PELAJARAN! KEMBALI KE KELAS!"

Kedua lelaki itu berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar bentakan dari pria paruh baya yang bertugas mengamankan sekolah. Jaejoong yang merasa ada celah untuk melarikan diri dari Yunho, menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Yunho dan pihak keamanan sekolah di taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

" _Minggu malam di arena biasa."_

Kalimat itu terus terlintas di pikirannya, membuat Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia gelisah. Tidak dapat tidur meski ia sudah berusaha memejamkan mata sedari tadi. Kalimat itu.. ia mendengar jelas kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Yunho sendiri tepat ketika ia meninggalkannya di taman belakang sekolah kemarin. Apa benar yang Yunho katakan? Apa Yunho benar-benar akan melakukannya? Bocah manja itu?

"Aisssh..", Jaejoong mengacak rambut berwarna hitam kelamnya saking frustasi memikirkan kalimat itu. Serius, hanya satu kalimat tapi membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan keluar kamar menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan, tepatnya menuju lemari es. Ia mengambil sebotol air dingin dan menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Hyung."

"OMO!", sontak Jaejoong berseru kaget ketika seseorang memanggil dan menepuk pundaknya, "Aissh, kau mengagetkanku saja, Yoochun ah.", lanjutnya setelah berhasil melihat secara jelas sang pelaku yang seenaknya datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini saat ia tengah sendirian.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu datang seenaknya kesini. Kau kira ini rumahmu sendiri?", ujar Jaejoong sarkastis memperingatkan temannya itu.

"Seperti dengan orang lain saja, hyung. Orang tuamu mana?"

"Seperti biasa.", Jaejoong hanya menyahut dengan malas dan pergi menuju ruang tamu minimalis dimana ada satu sofa panjang dan dua sofa _single_ yang mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi panjang. Jaejoong memilih duduk di salah satu sofa single itu dan menaikkan satu kakinya.

Nyaman.

"Mereka pergi?"

"Aissh. Sudahlah, jangan bertanya terus.", Jaejoong mengerang kesal karena kedatangan Yoochun malah membuat _mood-_ nya semakin memburuk. Orang tua Jaejoong sangat sibuk dan sangat jarang berada di rumah, seharusnya Yoochun sudah sangat tau itu dan tutup mulut.

"Ada apa kesini?", kali ini Jaejoong yang bertanya. Tidak mungkin kan Yoochun datang hanya untuk menanyakan orang tuanya yang bahkan tak pernah ada di rumah jika Yoochun berkunjung.

"Motorku rusak.", Yoochun tidak mengikuti Jaejoong duduk, ia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding, beberapa meter di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung mendesis sebal mendengar ucapan Yoochun barusan. Ia jadi menyesal bertanya jika ternyata kedatangan Yoochun hanya untuk mengadu soal motornya. Oh, _shit!_ Sungguh kekanakan. Memangnya ia pikir umurnya sekarang berapa?

Tapi, sebagai hyung yang baik, Jaejoong hanya memaki Yoochun dalam hati saja. Lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu mudah sekali berubah _mood_ bahkan kepribadian. Kadang dewasa, kadang seperti anak kecil.

"Yunho hyung yang memakainya."

DEG

Otak Jaejoong memaksanya berpikir untuk menghubungkan dua kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Yoochun. Motornya rusak? Yunho yang memakainya? Itu artinya.. Kejadian-kejadian buruk tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran Jaejoong. Pikiran yang sedari tadi ingin dihilangkannya, malah tergambar jelas setelah Yoochun datang.

Mata besar Jaejoong terbelalak dan langsung menatap Yoochun yang juga tengah menatapnya serius. Namun hanya sesaat ketika Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan menunduk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati Yoochun, hendak menuju kamarnya lagi.

"Hyung. Mau kemana?"

Jaejoong berhenti, "Sudah malam. Aku ingin tidur."

"Tidak mau melihatnya?"

"Untuk apa?"

Tampak Yoochun mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu 'untuk apa'? Apa karena masalah tiga bulan yang lalu?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mendengar Yoochun yang mungkin akan mengungkit kejadian tiga bulan lalu. Kemarin Yunho, sekarang Yoochun akan mengingatkannya lagi? Ia ingin mengelak, tapi suaranya seolah tertelan kembali.

"Hyung, bukankah kau mencintainya? Dia bukan lagi Jung Yunho adik kelasmu si bocah manja yang pecundang. Dia benar-benar melakukannya sam—"

"Park Yoochun!"

Lelaki berjidat lebar itu terdiam mendengar bentakan dari Jaejoong.

"Dia lari. Pecundang itu lari." Jaejoong bergumam kemudian pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Yoochun. Pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat setelah dibantingnya dengan keras.

"Dia tidak lari. Bukan dia yang melakukannya. Hojun sudah mengakui semuanya padaku tadi. Ia yang membuatmu seperti ini, bukan Yunho."

.

.

.

Satu bulan belakangan, seorang adik kelas Jaejoong yang bernama Jung Yunho selalu mengejarnya. Selalu mendekatinya kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada. Alasannya? Karena lelaki itu menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Kata Yunho, ia manis seperti permen yang sering dimakannya. Terdengar kekanakan sekali, kan? Jaejoong jadi tak habis pikir bocah itu benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak. Ia rasa, Yunho pun tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Laki-laki yang setiap hari diantar ayahnya, membawa bekal ke sekolah, menurut apa kata guru dan siswa berprestasi itu pasti hanya bermain-main, pikirnya. Karena itulah Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

Suatu hari Yunho marah besar karena tau Jaejoong tak percaya padanya dan mengatakan akan membuktikan cintanya dengan cara apapun. Sempat tertegun, Jaejoong mulai sedikit percaya dengan lelaki itu. Entahlah, Yunho terlihat dewasa ketika mengatakannya dengan wajah serius. Karena itulah ia memberi kesempatan kepada Yunho. Dengan satu syarat.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tunggulah aku di garis finish. Dan tetap diam berdiri meski motorku melaju cepat."

Begitulah. Dan Yunho berjanji akan memenuhi syarat itu. Yunho yakin ia tidak akan menabraknya karena Yunho pun percaya padanya. Jika Yunho memenuhi syarat itu, ia diminta berhenti dari dunia balap liar. Mengingat itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum di tengah deru suara motor yang bersahutan, ia seolah tidak terganggu dengan suara itu.

Jaejoong sudah duduk dengan mantap di atas motor balap merahnya. Menggenggam stang motor dengan kedua tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit hitam. Ia menatap jalanan gelap Seoul di hadapannya dari balik kaca helm yang dikenakannya. Kali ini ia tidak peduli apakah ia menang atau tidak. Jika Yunho benar-benar menunggunya di garis _finish,_ ia sudah merasa menang. Jadi, apa Yunho benar-benar disana? Kita buktikan saja.

GRNNG (suara motor)

Semua motor langsung melesat membelah malam ketika salah satu pria menggoyangkan bendera tanda dimulainya balapan. Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti pembalap lain, melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia sangat suka balapan, menurutnya balapan bisa membuatnya seperti melayang bebas, membebaskan pikirannya dari kemelut masalah kehidupan yang ada. Kehidupan yang selama ini seolah membelenggunya dengan peraturan-peraturan bodoh.

Tapi ia tau ia salah, karena itu Jaejoong berniat berhenti dan menjadi 'anak baik' atas permintaan Yunho. Semudah itu? Hanya karena Yunho? Yah, selama ini Jaejoong selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh murid lain, guru, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri. Tak jarang masyarakat sekitar juga memandangnya begitu. Ia dan teman-teman lain yang berada di peringkat-peringkat terakhir selalu dipandang remeh dan dituduh melakukan hal-hal yang dapat merugikan. Padahal tidak selalu seperti itu, tapi karena pada dasarnya sifat manusia selalu 'menaruh curiga' pada orang-orang seperti Jaejoong, jadilah Jaejoong dan teman-temannya benar-benar melakukan hal-hal yang dituduhkan itu.

Dan sekarang ada seseorang yang memandangnya berbeda. Lewat mata sipitnya, Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong lebih luas dari yang selama ini orang-orang lihat tentangnya. Meski tidak selalu memujinya, Yunho selalu berbuat baik dengan mengingatkan kepada Jaejoong mana perbuatan yang baik untuk dilakukan dan mana yang tidak, akibat seperti apa yang bisa ditimbulkan karena ulahnya. Yah seperti itu. Seperti penuntun jalannya. Mungkin selama ini Jaejoong hanya membutuhkannya, mencari perhatian dengan melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan, dan Yunho dengan senang hati mau melakukannya.

Tak lama, tak jauh dari hadapannya, terlihat garis finish. Memang, beberapa motor sudah melewatinya, tapi melihat ada seseorang di garis finish membuat hati Jaejoong bergejolak senang. Jika tidak ingat akan _image bad boy-_ nya, mungkin ia sudah loncat kegirangan.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai saatnya tiba disana. Tapi motor-motor yang sudah melewatinya tiba-tiba putar balik dan beberapa di antaranya semakin mempercepat lanju motornya meski sudah melewati garis finish. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi melihat itu, suasana yang tampak disana sangat gaduh. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Jaejoong memfokuskan penglihatannya pada jalan di hadapannya. Ia salah! Tidak hanya satu orang yang berdiri disana seperti perkiraannya. Beberapa orang lain muncul dan menghampirinya dan teman-teman balapan lain yang belum menuju garis finish.

Orang-orang itu..

"BERHENTI DI TEMPAT! KALIAN TERKEPUNG!"

Jaejoong mengerem motornya hingga bunyi gesekan ban dengan jalan terdengar nyaring. Ia mencoba memutar balik, berharap bisa kabur dari para polisi itu. Tapi akibat jarak yang terlalu tipis dengan para polisi serta kepanikannya akan ditangkap, tangan Jaejoong meleset hingga ia malah mempercepat laju motornya dan menabrak dinding bangunan yang tidak terpakai di hadapannya.

BRAK

Tak pelak tabrakan pun terjadi. Jaejoong terpental sejauh beberapa meter dari motornya yang rusak parah. Seketika ia tidak bisa bangun dari baringnya di jalan. Tubuhnya terkapar kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Sial, rasanya sakit sekali. benar-benar sakit! Apalagi setelahnya para polisi itu datang dan akan menangkapnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di garis _finish._ Aku tidak takut, tidak akan pergi."

Bohong.

Itu semua bohong.

.

.

.

Pengkhianatan.

Padahal ia sudah mencoba membuka hati untuk lelaki itu. Mencoba untuk percaya bahwa ada hati yang tulus untuknya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Jaejoong harus mengulang satu tingkat sekolah, merelakan hobi balapnya, merelakan hatinya tuk disinggahi tanpa tau akhirnya disakiti. Memang, itu tidak akan adil untuknya. Tidak adil bila ia tidak tau apapun yang terjadi. Ya Jaejoong mungkin akan terus menyalahkan Yunho, tapi kini ia tau. Ia tau semuanya dan ia merasa menyesal karena sedikit terlambat untuk tau. Yoochun sudah memberitau dia.

Yunho tidak lari.

Yunho tidak mengkhianatinya.

Lelaki itu dijebak, oleh orang yang dianggapnya sahabat. Hojun, ia mendengar janji Yunho dan memanfaatkan itu. Untuk apa? Entahlah... hanya Hojun dan Tuhan yang tau.

Sekarang terlalu terlambatkah untuk Jaejoong?

Hari ini Yunho tidak masuk sekolah, guru bilang lelaki itu sakit. Mungkin tidak sesederhana itu, patah tulang, kata Yoochun. Ia jadi sangat khawatir, mau menjenguk, tapi takut bukan saat yang tepat. Jadilah Jaejoong hanya bisa memandangi cafe tempat Yunho bekerja _part time_ malam hari. Cafe itu buka, tapi tak ada siapapun di dalam.

"Yunho ah, apa kabarmu?"

"Baik. Sangat baik setelah tau kau datang untukku."

Sontak Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya barusan. Lelaki itu? Kenapa bisa ada disini? Bahkan ia berdiri tegak, tidak seperti yang Yoochun katakan. Lalu sejak kapan?

"Kurasa aku akan pulang.", Jaejoong sedikit berdehem. Serius, ia merasa seperti pencuri yang tengah ketahuan sekarang.

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa.", Yunho memasang tampang menyesal yang dibuat-buat seraya menunjukkan pintu depan cafe.

TUTUP

Sial.

SET

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa tangannya ditarik paksa dan ia didudukkan di sebuah kursi. Pergerakannya terbatas karena Yunho duduk di meja di hadapannya dan merentangkan kedua kakinya di sisi Jaejoong. Dengan mata besarnya, Jaejoong memperhatikan mimik wajah lelaki berwajah tampan di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia antisipasi terhadap apa yang mungkin dilakukan olrh Yunho padanya, tapi setelah beberapa saat tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari lelaki itu. Hanya desisan yang keluar dari bibir hatinya. Jaejoong dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam cafe.

Tunggu dulu.. desisan itu..

"Sakitkah?", tanya Jaejoong hati-hati, dan Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil ditambah tampang memelas yang membuat Jaejoong tak bisa menahan tawa.

Sial. Lelaki di hadapannya benar-benar bocah. Bocah manja bertanggung jawab yang dikenalnya.

Yunho tak berubah. Sama sekali tak berubah.

"Cantik."

"Brengsek.", dengan srkuat tenaga Jaejoong menendang Yunho hingga terjungkal tepat setelah Yunho menghina–memujinya cantik.

"Aww.. ini sakit sekali.. tidaak! Kakikuu.. kakiku patah.."

Jaejoong berdesis sebal melihat Yunho yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Ia hanya menendangnya kok. Itu saja. Lagipula salah lelaki itu sendiri bilang ia cantik. Hell! Jaejoong lelaki tulen. Ia suka dunia balap. Memang wajahnya tak mendukung.

Karena Yunho tidak berhenti meraung, Jaejoong cukup kasihan juga. Siapa tau kakinya benar-benar sakit kan? Bukankah lelaki itu baru saja kecelakaan?

"Sakit sekali?", Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya demi melihat dengan jelas keadaan lelaki itu. Tetapi sekali lagi tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Yunho hingga mau tak mau Jaejoong duduk di pangkuannya.

Sial. Posisi apa ini?

"Tertangkap. Kau selamanya tertangkap olehku.", bisik Yunho.

"Tidak bisa lepas?"

Yunho mengangguk, "tidak akan bisa meski kau memaksa."

Jaejoong dapat merasakan wajah di hadapannya mendekat. Apa yang akan dilakukan bocah manja itu? Menciumnyakah?

Dalam hati Jaejoong tersenyum.

 _Jangan melepasku. Tangkap aku lagi jika aku berusaha pergi._

 _ **Fin**_ _._

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
